Forever Children From The Village
by everlark4ever75
Summary: Willow and Rye have to find out the horrors of their families lives during school. Willow finds herself in a love triangle with two of her best friends. Willow can't take the fame which surrounds the Mellark family. Rye get himself into trouble with the Hawthorne twins. Can Katniss and Peeta deal with the crazy lives of their children? (BOOK 3)


**Forever Children from the Village by everlark4ever75**

 **Third book in the Fight, Freedom, Forever Series. You don't need to have read the first two to read this, but it would be best if you knew the back story to everything which is going on. Because, it may get confusing to those who haven't read them prior.**

 **Chapter 1-**

 **Willow's POV**

My name is Willow Mellark. I am twelve years old. My home is District 12. My parents are Katniss and Peeta Mellark. I have a brother called Rye who is eight years old. I also had two other brother's, but they weren't as lucky as Rye and I. Their names were Hunter and Ash. Rye has their names for his middle name, but he never knew them. He's heard a few stories, but Mum cannot let herself to talk about them. Dad can speak about them a little bit more, he know that we deserve to know about our brothers. But, Rye and I can see how much it hurts him. So, I told Rye to stop asking. And he did. Rye and I are luckier than most. We have a huge family surrounding us and making us always feel loved. Finn, Jason, Raelea, Adina, Charlie, Jed, Sky, Maysliee and even Indigo. Then there is our Aunties and Uncles, Aunty Jo, Uncle Gale, Aunty Annie, Aunty Effie, Uncle Haymitch and Grandma. I love my huge family. I don't know what I'd do without them.

Today, I go back to school after the summer break. Mum, Dad, Rye and I went to 4 to see Aunty Annie, Grandma and Finn. It was sad to leave the beach, but I love my friends at school. Today in class, we are learning a new topic in history. Mum and Dad are worried about me learning about it. When they got the letter with this year's curriculum, Mum started crying and yelling before they went over to Uncle Haymitch's, Sky came over and looked after us with Harri. I know they are scared and don't want me to know what's going to happen, but they couldn't stop me from learning it this year. I have Wayne as my teacher for this year and I am so excited! But, I can't keep calling him Wayne anymore, this year he is Mr Anderson. After all the fuss over this topic in history, I'm keen to find out what it actually is. But, I'm worried about what Mum and Dad would think if I told them that. I shouldn't be worried about what I'm going to learn. Should I?

* * *

"Willow?"

I groan at the sound of someone's voice. I feel someone shaking me and I whine, throwing the covers over my head. I hear laughter.

"Come on, you don't want to be late on your first day back do you?" It's my Dad.

I groan again.

"Do you want me to get Rye to wake you up?"

"No!" I exclaim.

He laughs again and then I hear running before I'm crushed by a laugh baby brother.

"Wakey wakey Willie!"

I push the covers from my face and look down to my baby brother who I still cackling on my bed.

"How many times have I told you not to call me 'Willie'?"

"Not enough, Willie! Willie! Willie! Willie!"

I've just got to be glad he is only calling it as a nickname and not after a male body part. He has been protected from the horrible boy talk which I been exposed to from Finn and Jason my whole life.

"Rye, that's enough. She's awake now." Dad tell him.

"Okay Daddy! Get out of bed. I made breakfast!" Rye exclaims as he hops out of the room.

I look to Dad, silently gagging at the thought of Rye cooking breakfast.

"Oh come on, Willow. He's not that bad!"

I look at him stunned with a smile on my face, sitting up to face him better.

"He can barely cook toast!" I laugh.

"I'm trying to teach him!"

"Come on, let's go eat."

I follow Dad out my room, down the stairs and into the kitchen. I see Rye plating some eggs, bacon and toast. I don't see Mum down here and I turn to Dad.

"Is Mum in the woods?"

"No, princess. She is in bed."

Still after all of these years, he continues to call my princess. I remember him always doing it.

"Is she awake?"

He nods his head and then presses a kiss to my fore head. He walks away from and towards the island bench top where Rye is. I turn around and head back upstairs. I walk up to Mum and Dad's bedroom and I see the door half open. I push through and look in to see her figure lying in bed. I hear her soft crying and that's when I walk in. I walk to the opposite side of the bed to her and I climb in. She's jumps at my sudden presence.

"Sorry Willow. I'll be down in a minute."

I don't move to get up, I move to embrace her. She wraps her arms around me and cries just that little bit more. I move up and kiss her cheek before sitting up on the bed. She sits up and places a hand on my cheek.

"You're so much more grown up now. Sometimes I forget that you can speak properly and walk without your little wobbling legs." She whispers with a smile on her face, eyes red and watery.

I smile at her and take a deep breath.

"Willow?" She says.

"Yeah?"

She takes a huge deep breath and her lip stops shaking.

"I don't know what you're going to hear today, but just remember that I love you more than myself. And your Dad is the same. I love Rye the same amount as you. Just don't forget that, for whatever reason you hear today, okay?"

Inside my head, I'm even more curious about what this topic is. It makes me wonder why her love for us would be brought up in class. That makes me seem even more curious.

"Okay. I love you." I nod.

She hugs me tight and gives me a kiss on the head. I then drag her out of bed and I head downstairs with her.

At the table, Dad is sitting across from me and next to Mum, Rye being opposite to her and Rye next to me. As I tell Rye his breakfast isn't actually half bad- the truth- Mum and Dad both congratulate Rye and I can only smile. I look at the interaction between Rye and Dad. I look at the similarities between the two. Rye's got Dad's crazy curly blonde hair, except longer because he hasn't had it cut in a while. Dad's face structure almost exactly aside from the eyes which are all Mum's. At his age, he is taller than most of the boys at his age from Dad's tall stature. Rye may be a rascal in the morning and when we play around together, but aside from that he's very quiet. He gets that from Mum, she's always been quieter than Dad. He's outgoing and always making sure everyone he meets along the way is happy and enjoying life. Rye can also be very stubborn, as we both can, another trait from Mum. Rye is almost Dad inside and out, with the looks and some of his traits, but he's a hunter like Mum. He loves going out into the woods with her on the weekends. He hasn't killed any animals yet, and I'm glad. We don't have to be killing our own animals to eat. We have Rooba who gets the meat from 10. But, without the squirrels hearing, I like them best! Then turkey!

Since Rye looks just like Dad, I've conveniently got all of Mum's looks, everything except for the curly hair of Dad's and his blue eyes. But, I've inherited most of Dad's traits. His outgoing nature, love and appreciation for everything and bronze tongue. Mum says he has a golden tongue, so I refer to myself having a bronze one, since I'm not that high up the ranks yet. I have his love and passion for art and cooking. I know that since a young age I was painting and drawing alongside Dad, but now I've gotten incredibly good that every single art topic I've had in school, I've passed with the highest mark. And cooking, I love cooking alongside Dad. Mum and Rye will go into the lounge and read together whilst Dad and I move around the kitchen like a perfectly rehearsed play. Art and cooking are the things I do when I'm happy. They also help me when I am sad, they help me become happy.

"Willow?"

I look up from my plate to Mum and Dad.

"Hmm?"

"We love you alright?" Dad says, a serious look on his face.

I smile and nod.

"I know. I love you too."

What is with them today? So serious. So sad.

I get up and place my plate on the bench before walking upstairs to get ready for school. I brush my hair out and slip into a colourful sundress which I got in 4. I put on some sandals then I look in the mirror. When I'm satisfied with how I look, I grab my bag and walk into the bathroom, brushing my teeth then going back downstairs. There is two lunches set out and made by Dad and I grab the first one. I look around to see no one else down here. I bet Rye is upstairs playing around with his toys.

"Rye! Hurry up!" I yell.

"I'm coming!"

I walk to the front door to see it slightly ajar. I push it open to see Mum and Dad hugging on the porch. I think Mum may be crying again, because I hear Dad's soft soothing voice.

"Katniss, she'll be okay. They would find out sooner or later anyways."

Mum pulls away roughly and I can see the tears covering her cheeks again. She looks Dad dead in the eyes and says,

"But what if people start to bully her from this, Peeta? We don't know what other people tell their kids about all of us!"

"Katniss, she will be okay. She's strong. She can handle it." Dad tells her calmly.

"I know she's strong. But, I don't want her getting hurt from our past!"

Mum lets out a choked sob and covers a hand over her mouth.

"If it wasn't for our past, she wouldn't be living and most likely not us either."

She starts to splutter out sobs as she moves herself closer to Dad. He runs his hand down her back and then I step away from the door.

 _Their past?_

 _I wouldn't be living?_

 _What did they do?_ I think to myself.

"I'm here!" Rye says from behind me.

I turn around, shocked and still recovering from his loud voice. I see him walking towards me with his backpack half open, trying to do it up when it's on his back.

"Here." I say, walking up to him.

His hands drop when I get to him and I zip it up and scruff up his hair before walking back to the door, almost afraid of going out there. I don't know if I want to intrude on them and their past. But, all this talk has made me wonder about it twice as much. Rye pushes out the door first and lets out a squeal.

"Yuck!"

I walk out to see Mum and Dad back away from each other, clearly being caught in the act by Rye and I. Mum bites her lip, walks to Rye and gives him a kiss and hug. As she does, Dad gives me a big hug and kisses my fore head. When he pulls back, he looks at me with those blue eyes I got from him.

"You're so grown up." He tells me.

"I'm only twelve."

"Yes, well when your mother and I were that young, we were doing something which made us age twice as much."

I look at him serious, seeing the hurt in the back of his eyes.

"You'll find out about all that today and probably the rest of the year too."

I nod my head.

"I love you, princess."

"I love you Dad."

He smiles before patting my cheek and walking over to Mum, switching places with Rye.

Mum looks at me sadly and brings me into her arms tightly.

"Don't forget what I told you, alright?"

I nod my head against her shoulder and whisper,

"I won't."

"I love you."

"I love you." I say back.

She pulls back and gives me the biggest kiss on the cheek.

"I'll come and pick you and Rye up after school, alright?"

I nod my head and I look over to see Rye waiting on the bottom of the porch steps. I look at Mum one last time, smiling at her. She gives me a weak smile back and I can see how hard she is trying to stay positive, but it's not showing very well for wear. I take a deep breath and step off from the porch, walking to join Rye who's already halfway down the road.

As we walk, I think about what Dad said. _'When your mother and I were that young, we were doing something which made us age twice as much._ ' I know that they were young at doing everything. Having me, getting married, having Rye. But, I've never known why. I've just thought they did it because they were so in love and didn't want to wait. I know that they are, but I don't think that there was ever a reason behind it all. Dad's been in love Mum since he first saw her when they were five. But, we've never heard Mum's story on how she fell for Dad. I never found it odd, she's a very reserved person. But, until now I've never really given it much thought into why. It's only now that it strikes me as odd. But, maybe I'll ask when I know more about… I don't know what I need to know about!

Rye and I get to school and Rye goes running off to his friends. I walk into the yard and towards the table Jason and I meet at every day. And there's also my friends, Tanzee- caramel skin, light brown eyes and blonde/brown hair, Rena- light skin with freckles, black curly hair and blue eyes. Tanzee and Rena are my best friends. They have been since first year. Tanzee and Rena aren't here yet, but Jason is.

"Will!" He calls.

"Jase!" I yell back.

I get to him and bump him with my side.

"How are you?"

"Eh. Normal." He shrugs.

"You?" He asks.

"Mixed."

He looks at me with those brown eyes.

"Why mixed?"

I think back to when Mum and Dad first got the letter saying my curriculum.

 _"Willow, you cannot tell anyone what you hear in history. Okay? Especially Jason, Finn and all of them. Got that?"_

 _I nodded my head even though I didn't understand what he meant._

 _"Yes Dad."_

 _Then he came over to me and gave me the biggest and tightest hug. Halfway through, I swear I could feel him trembling. But when he pulled away, he gave me a weak smile, kissing my fore head._

I shake my head at Jason.

"No reason."

He shrugs his shoulders and I ask,

"How's Jed?"

"Sick as a dog."

I downturn my lips.

"Poor Jed!"

"He's getting better now. It's just Charlie. She's getting sick now too! Not really surprised."

Jed and Charlie, twins and the biggest bunch of trouble ever. They have cause some of the worst troubles in the Village. Pranks, dares, anything, they've done it all to us. The way their minds are insync and know exactly what to do, it's amazing to watch. I don't know how they do it, but they do and never seize to amaze us.

"How's Aunty Jo? I haven't seen her in forever!"

Again, he shrugs. It's one of the main thing he does. It happens whenever he goes to answer a question.

"She's good. Glad to have some time without cleaning up after Jed and Charlie's messes. I know that she isn't holding up very well with Dad gone and having to look after five kids by herself. Two of those rascals sick."

Uncle Gale. Another mysterious person in my parent's previous life before us. He was here in 12 with everyone, up until a few months ago. Apparently he got some really high position offer in 2. When I was a baby, he got the same offer, except it said it was a once in a lifetime opportunity. Now, being offered again he accepted it. He's in 12 most weekends, but other than that he is off in 2 doing some things which no one knows about. Mum, Dad, Uncle Haymitch, and Aunty Jo know about what he's doing, but they won't tell us. I think it may have something to do with the Government, maybe even President Paylor herself. I wish they would tell us more things.

"Did he come back on the weekend?" I ask.

He shakes his head. I can see the sadness of not being able to have his father with him all the time. I know how much he loves him and how much Uncle Gale loves his children, but he is still working in a place where he isn't allowed to come back all weekends. I miss Uncle Gale and so does Mum. He's always so fun and energetic, I suppose he would have to be with five children to run after, especially Jed and Charlie.

"He'll be back this weekend. He has to be." Jason softly says.

I nod my head, but I know that he won't be. The way Jason says it, he and Jo both know that he isn't going to be back. Let's just hope that he can spare a minute and call his children and wife over the next few days, weeks even…

The bell goes for us to go to class and I frown when I don't see Tanzee or Rena.

"No girlie tribe yet? I see." Jason says.

I look up at him and glare. I don't need him to tell me that. And we aren't 'girlies'. Jason is in the room next to me, so we walk together to get to the rooms. We bump shoulders as a goodbye as he walks into his classroom and I continue walking towards the one next door. I walk inside to see Wayne… No Mr Anderson waiting and greeting all the students which are coming in. I know that whatever this huge history topic is, Mum and Dad both went and talked to Wayne about it. This must be very serious. When he sees me, he smiles and comes over to me.

"Hello Willow! Welcome!" He says cheerily.

"Hi Mr Anderson." I say, keeping the formalities in mind.

"I'm going to have to get used to you calling me that." He chuckles.

"I have to get used to saying it!" I say back.

He laughs and invites me into his class and tells me to sit down wherever I want. I thank him and scope the room. I instantly see Tanzee and Rena towards the middle of the room, chatting.

"I thought we were meeting in the usual place!" I say, walking to them.

They see me and squeal. They throw their arms around me and I do the same, excited to finally see them. I haven't seen them since before we went to 4 for summer. And that was three weeks ago. We say our hello's, asking how our holidays went and how 4 was for me, the usual routine.

"It's different on the first day, remember?" Tanzee tells me.

Instantly I do. Silly me! On the first day, we walk in as soon as we get here so we get to know the teacher, classroom and choose the perfect seats for the rest of the year. Unless the teacher prefers to seat us according to who we get along with and won't talk with.

I laugh and nod my head.

"I remember."

Then we choose our seat, a table in the middle of the room, two two-seater tables pushed together. I sit next to Tanzee and Rena sits on the side without someone else. She says that someone else she likes is also in this class and wants her to sit with us. The girl comes in, she has dark hair, darker skin- like Mum's, green eyes and is tall, dressed in pants and a black button up shirt. Rena hugs her, offering her the spare chair. She is quiet. She said two things to Rena and then she said nothing else to us. I find out from Rena that her name is Anilla. I greet myself and she gives me a look, I don't know what the look is, but I know it's nothing good. I begin to wonder if this may have something to do with what Mum was crying about this morning.

Soon, the class is filled and everyone is loudly chatting, including Rena, Tanzee and myself. Anilla staying quiet just like she was before. She doesn't say and word and keeps looking at me like she is trying to figure myself out. Soon, Mr Anderson hushes us all and we quieten instantly, waiting for further instructions.

"Welcome! I'm Mr Anderson and I'm so excited to have another lot of students! It's my job to teach you, but also to make it fun! As well as educational, I want everyone to enjoy what they are learning. And I think after all the years which I have been teaching, I've managed to make learning the best experience for all of my students. I hope that this can apply to you all as well. I can also help you all separately if that is necessary." He nods towards us and then starts to talk more about what we are going to be doing within the next year, the subjects, tasks, then giving a brief description of them. Then, he speaks about the history side and I am completely confused.

"In history this year, we will learn about something called The Hunger Games. Up until twelve years ago—"

My age.

"We had a Hunger Games every year, sending twenty-four children aged from twelve to eighteen to fight to the death until only one remains. A winner of these Hunger Games were called Victors. These Games happened for seventy-five years."

I feel sick to my stomach. I sink back into my chair and I feel my heart beating rapidly. Was Mum in theses _Hunger Games_? Was Dad? Did they kill people? What haven't they told me? We live in a place called the 'Victors' Village'. Did that mean she was a winner of these Games? Why are we special and live there? I just always thought we were lucky.

Mr Anderson looks at me with sad eyes before he continues on with his explanation.

"We will also talk about the rebellion which occurred, stopping those Games. And the symbols and people behind it all."

Now, Anilla speaks up.

"It was Katniss Everdeen!"

I feel eyes on me instantly, I sink further into my chair and I begin to wonder even more. I know Mum's maiden name is Everdeen, because that's Grandma's last name. Mum married when she was eighteen, meaning she had to have been seventeen. What did she do when she was only seventeen? What did my Mum do which was counted as history? What did she do which caused a rebellion? Why? Now, I feel like crawling in a hole, crying until I can't feel their eyes on me anymore. Anilla's eyes are staring dead at me, not moving her eyes from me, they are burning through me even worse than before.

"Willow, you're Mum's name is Katniss too!" Tanzee says next to me.

"I know." I whisper, as small as a mouses.

"Yes, Katniss Everdeen did start the rebellion and end the revolution with her squad members who were her friends—"

Mum only has her friends which we know only as family. Aunty Jo. Uncle Gale. Aunty Annie. Is that them?

"They all caused the fall of the Capitol and the end of the Hunger Games after seventy-five years."

Oh my god.

* * *

I don't say anything to anyone. I don't eat much for recess. I don't eat anything for lunch. We have a history lesson after lunch. That is now. Tanzee and Rena are worried about why I'm so quiet and upset. They haven't made the connections which I have. They aren't desperate to figure out what is happening. They don't have the millions of questions which they need answered. Jason was wondering the same thing as Tanzee and Rena. He wanted me to tell him, he was almost hurting to see me so quiet and upset. He even pulled me aside to ask me without them, knowing that we have been around each other since birth. But, I said nothing. One, because I didn't want too. And two, because Dad told me not to say a word to Jason or Finn. But, Finn is in the same year level as me. He will be learning the exact same things as I am right now. And I am desperate to speak to someone. Maybe when I learn more and still need to speak about it, I can call Finn. He'd need someone else to speak to also.

I'm here sitting and waiting for the lesson to begin. Before everyone else can come in, Mr Anderson pulls me aside and speaks to me out in the hall.

"Are you okay?"

I nod my head.

"I know this is going to be hard for you to hear, but everything you're going to learn about has led to right now. And everything they did they did for you and your brother."

I can't say anything. I just want to know what's happened to get to here.

"I'm going to do this section as delicately as I can. But, it's going to be harsh and hard to hear either way."

I nod my head.

"Say what you have too. I'll have to learn it sooner or later anyway." I finally say.

He rests a caring hand on my shoulder before walking back into the classroom, calming everyone down. I take a deep breath and walk into the room where I will finally be shown what they have been hidden from me my whole life.

"Okay class, so does anyone know what the Hunger Games is? I spoke about it before, can anyone remember what they are?" Mr Anderson starts, pulling out one of his books.

He waits three seconds and Anilla says,

"The Hunger Games were something which happened each year for seventy-five years since the first rebellion after the Dark Days."

Mr Anderson nods his head.

"Excellent, anything else you know and want to share with the class?"

She nods her head this time, giving me a slight glance before she looks back towards Mr Anderson.

"24 people- tributes, a boy and a girl from each District, were chosen at a Reaping to go to the Capitol, train, get interviewed and then go to an arena made by Gamemakers to fight to the death until one remains being named a Victor."

I feel my heart racing as I hear Anilla say these things and I just about sink into my chair. I don't want to think about what Mum and Dad did. I can't… I don't want to know. But, I need too. Otherwise the questions will continue to come to mind. No matter how much this hurts to hear, whatever it may be, I need to hear it.

"Fantastic Anilla. I couldn't explain it better myself."

She smirks before she glances over at me and I feel myself getting even worse.

"Up until thirteen years ago it was the same. Then Katniss Everdeen ruined it all up." She accuses.

My mouth drops open and I feel myself literally being attacked by her with her words and accusations.

"That's enough, Anilla. I have to tell you this right now everyone. Everyone listening?" He says sternly.

Anilla is glaring at me and I feel my heart drop to my stomach.

"Katniss Everdeen is now known as Katniss Mellark. Herself and Peeta Mellark made the revolution happen which had caused everyone in here to have their freedom. If it wasn't for them, you would be instantly enrolled to participate in the Hunger Games this year, where odds are not in your favour compared to other children—"

I've heard that saying before…

"Now, Willow is their daughter. So, you will not taunt, bully or hurt her in anyway because of anything her parents did. Willow actually helped along with the revolution, without even knowing it. Without Katniss and Peeta knowing it also."

What?

"You hurt Willow in any way and you'll have to deal with me. You understand me?"

The class agrees and I feel Tanzee's hand on my arm, stroking it sympathetically. I don't move my eyes from Mr Anderson. He's the only person who knows that they were good people- that they are. Except, I don't think I'll be able to think the same thing after I hear what I do, I think…

My mother and father were the reason we live the way we do now. They are the reason that everyone I love is still here. They are the reason for everything which I've always taken for granted. They caused a rebellion, a revolution. I can't even begin to process such things.

"Okay, now… I'm going to say this the best I can for Willow's benefit, because it would be hard to hear your parents are not what you ever thought they were."

I take a deep breath and wait for more. I feel eyes on me, but I don't move mine from the front of the class.

"President Snow was the president before President Paylor. He was a horrible, vial person. He created the Games and he did everything just for publicity and his own pleasure. He hurt people mentally and physically just so that he had them under his fingers. The best example of this is that of the 66th Hunger Games Victor, Finnick Odair."

Oh no!

"Finnick Odair won his Games at fourteen, youngest ever, after that he was sold by President Snow."

"What does sold mean?" Rena asks.

He stutters, thinking over the perfect words to say to tell us. What did they make my long dead Uncle Finnick do?

"They sold his body. Does everyone know what sex is?"

Giggles erupt from the classroom, taking it as a yes.

"Well, Capitol citizens bid on Finnick until the highest bidder got him—"

"Having…" One girl starts from the corner before she giggles, interrupting herself. "Sex with them?" Before the whole class starts laughing, except for me. This is not funny one bit.

"Yes. And now, that is… extremely frowned upon. So, it's not a laughing matter."

I can see his eyes showing pain and hurt. I wonder what that is, because it's closer to home than what anyone else could think of.

"Other Victor's lost their everyone they loved until they did as Snow asked of them. Lost, meaning dead."

For once, the class is silent.

"Another person who I can use as an example is both the winners of the 50th Hunger Games and the 72nd Hunger Games- Haymitch Abernathy and Johanna Mason, now Hawthorne."

I put a hand over my mouth and let my eyes close. Uncle Haymitch… Aunty Jo… Oh my god. This explains so much… Maysliee, why her name hurt Haymitch when she was first born, it's very vaguely, but I do remember.

"The Games could make someone go crazy, have horrible memories and thoughts all the time—"

I know where this is going already…

"Annie Cresta, now Odair, won her Games and went… crazy to say the least. Annie still has trouble to this day, her Games were the 70th, over sixteen years ago. But, she is a lovely lady, just has her moments were she zones out."

Annie…

"Can we talk about Katniss Everdeen?" Anilla calls out.

I feel all eyes on me again before they turn to look at Mr Anderson. He looks at me and he sighs.

"Yes. This is more an introduction lesson, let you know the basics before we branch into more details. So, yes Anilla."

My head shakes and I close my eyes. After hearing the basics things which happened to Annie, Jo, Haymitch and Finnick, I don't want to know what happened to Mum and Dad. For the first time, I'm not curious. I just want to know them the way which I always have. But, this Anilla girl isn't going to make that happen. And neither is the curriculum.

"Katniss Everdeen. She volunteered for take her sisters place in the Games, sparing her life. Also to be reaped the same year, Peeta Mellark. So, as usual, they went to the Capitol with mentor Haymitch Abernathy, trained and participated in chariot rides to show off themselves to the Capitol and sponsors. But Katniss and Peeta's stylists had other ideas, they used our District's coal theme to make fire. So, Katniss Everdeen was known as the Girl on Fire."

"Was Peeta known as the Boy on Fire." Someone asks.  
Mr Anderson looks up quizzically.

"I don't believe so. It was mainly because Katniss made her first impression from volunteering for her sister, then she was on fire, almost defying the Capitol, it was going to be her who everyone had eyes on."

"In her individual assessment to the Gamemakers, she scored eleven, being the highest marked person, she had a target instantly. Her talent was a bow and arrow."

"Isn't there a bow in your house?" Tanzee whispers next to me.

I nod my head subtly.

"In her interviews, she was the Girl on Fire once again, she twirled and the bottom of her dress turned into flames. In further lessons, I will show all the most important interviews with the host Caesar Flickerman. But, the one interview which shocked and made history was that of Peeta Mellark, which I'll show in a few moments."

My breath hitches and my heart beats even faster.

"Peeta revealed that he was in love with Katniss. Katniss was shocked to say the least."

"It was all an act!" Anilla exclaims.

Now, I speak up.

"My Dad has always loved Mum. It wasn't an act…" I start off yelling, before I begin to rethink myself and whisper it.

I don't hear much after that, I hear killing, blood bath, and cornucopia. I think over everything, is their love real? Was I supposed to be conceived or was it just another thing for these horrible people? But, I tune in when I hear two Victors can be crowned. Apparently, Mum went looking for Dad now that she knew that they could both be saved if coming from the same District. Then there's Dad's leg. It was infected and Mum tried to fix it for him. But, I know and everyone seems to realise that she is horrible nurse. That's why she always left those things to Dad or Grandma, even when it seemed really bad, we would go and see Leevy. Now, I know what really happened to Dad's leg. I've always wonder, even asked when I was little, but I never got a straight answer. Now, I know why… Another piece of his past which he couldn't tell us because it would 'scare' us. Soon, Mr Anderson brings us up to speed with the final battle between my mother, father and the boy from 2- Cato his name is… was.

"Katniss and Peeta were left after Katniss killed Cato…"

I cringe.

"Then they said only one can be crowned, revoking the rule. Katniss pulled out the berries which killed the District 5 girl, splitting it between them. They were willing to die together instead of living without the other. But, the Capitol needed their Victor, so they stopped them, allowing both to come out. That started the uprising which would lead towards the rebellion and revolution. Those small berries caused that, their lives keeping going caused that, but it started the beginning of a positive future."

I don't pay attention much after that, somethings about a Victory Tour, fake engagement, then the Quarter Quell which threw them back into the Games. Then back onto the same things as before, chariot rides again with fire costumes, individual assessment- they both got eleven but Mr Anderson doesn't know what for, then the interviews. Then Mr Anderson stops talking and walks towards the projector which is at the front of the class. He turns it on and then taps a few of the buttons on the main computer. Soon, the projector illuminates and I see my mother on the wall. Only it's her young, like in some of the pictures which are hung on our living room wall. She's wearing a wedding dress, but not the one which is shown in the pictures. This one has sleeves going to the floor and it's covered in pearls. I begin to even get more confused, it was a 'fake engagement', yet here she is standing in a wedding dress, showing it off to everyone before she is going into an arena where she is expected to kill.

" _Yes, President Snow thought you might all like to see it_." She says to the host- Caesar.

" _President Snow as usual was right. Was he not folks?"_ Then he goes on blabbering, jumping up and down and yelling at the audience who is roaring with excitement.

 _"Will you do us the honour, please, please…"_ He gestures towards centre stage.

She nods, walking forward and begins to spin. Her dress catches on fire, I feel worried as I watch, thinking she's going to burn. Then the dress disappears and is turned black, charcoal with a blue tinge. Soon, all of the white disappeared and a dress made of feathers was in the place of the wedding dress. She spreads out her arms when she stops spinning, and wings cover the backs of her arms. She looks out towards the crowd they are going crazy, the Caesar is blabbering again, but this time it can be heard.

 _"It's got feathers. It's like a bird. Like a… it's like a…"_

 _"Like a mockingjay."_ She finishes, looking out towards a certain place in the crowd.

 _"Your stylist has really outdone himself this time! Cinna, take a bow!"_

Cinna… He makes clothes for me.

They zoom out and there he is, standing and bowing towards the crowd, looking the same as always. Then, she is ushered from the main stage, towards where other people stand in a semicircle above the main stage.

When I think Mr Anderson is going to turn it off, I hear the Caesar say,

"Mr Peeta Mellark."

Then I know that he isn't going to be taking it down just yet. I wait, seeing my father come onto the stage, his smiling lighting up the whole stage and everyone screaming over him. When he takes centre stage with the Caesar, I can finally see how he looks. Just looking at him, I can see how much of Rye resides from his younger looks. I have always thought they look similar, but here I can see the instant similarities. On that stage, I can see his perfect young skin, not small cringles around his eyes as he smiles, his hair neatly gelled back, his body filling out is tux, but not as big as it is now.

" _Now, Peeta. The wedding, the marriage, never to be?"_ The Caesar starts as the audience silences.

" _Actually Caesar, we got married, in secret_." The crowd gasps, so I do.

Maybe this makes more sense now, since Mum wore a different dress to the one which she walked out with. But, I was actually in the wedding. The pictures… Or are they fake too…?

 _"A secret wedding? Okay do tell."_

" _Katniss and I, we wanted our love to be eternal. And I'd have no regrets at all, if it weren't… if it…_ " He stutters, my heart starts beating harder.

 _"If it weren't for what, what?"_

 _"If it weren't for the baby."_

Everyone gasps, not just the audience, but the class. I see everyone's eyes on me, they did the math just like I did. Twelve years ago this happened, I am twelve years old, it wasn't another one of their ploys. It was me. I caused an uproar from the audience. I was used to make them try to stop the Games, I realise when I hear a Capitol member on the tape yell it out. I was made to stop a murderous game which still happened. My life was put in danger just for show. I'm nothing but… but a…

The bell sounds for the end of the day. It interrupts my thoughts and the video which Mr Anderson put on. His voice is in the back of my mind as I start to think even more things. They told me this morning to not believe anything horrible. Was this one of them? Did they expect me to continue on acting innocent and think they loved me? To make me think I was actually made from love and not from an act against the Capitol? I pack up my desk, walking out of the room, saying nothing to anyone. I pack everything in my bag and continue on my way towards the gates. My mother is a murderer. My father is a murderer also. I can't see them. Mum was going to pick Rye and I up… I can't see them. I take off in the other direction to where she was going to be waiting. I can't be around them. I can't… I go towards the second exit, I walk out and get mixed together with the other children. I hear the laughter from children and parents, but I cannot hear them clearly. My head is swarming with questions and queries. I'm hurt. The people I've grown up loving are nothing but liars. Their love is a lie. My life is a lie. I can't…

Districts away from here have different time zones to us. 4 is half an hour in front of us. Finn would have learnt the same things as me today. I need to talk to Finn. I need someone who has learnt the same things as me today to speak with. I can't face my parents, Aunty Jo, Uncle Haymitch… I can't! My feet take me to the place with the nearest phone. The bakery. Dad, thank gosh, isn't there today. He was going to do some work around the house with Mum. Any other day, I wouldn't want to go into the bakery unless I got to see him in there, making bread or cinnamon scrolls for me. Today, I don't want to face them. I can't face them.

I run into the bakery, the bell chiming above me, but I don't stop to greet anyone.

"Willow! What a nice surprise!" I hear Tyna say from the counter.

I push through the door to the kitchen and I hear more hellos. No Mandy in the bakery today. Good, I think to myself. Away from another person to pity me. I run into Dad's office, shutting the door, flicking the lock and picking up the phone. I dial the familiar number and I listen to the rings. Soon, it clicks through.

 _"Hello?"_

"Finn…"

Then I burst into tears.

* * *

 **Hey! First chapter. Now, at the moment this was waiting to be uploaded and I'm already stuck for more ideas after this. I want to further explore all of these characters which I haven't yet shown to all of you, so any ideas for this in the future, I'm all ears. I'm almost done with the next chapter, but with 'Don't Make Me Leave' feels and needs, I'm going to be writing that for the moment. My inspiration for this one is very low at the moment, but it should kick off when I keep writing it. Anyways...**

 **Please review. The inspiration of reviews is the best thing ever! I need to know if I'm doing an okay job with this fanfiction. It shouldn't go too long, just until Katniss and Peeta die, so still a while yet, but it won't be as long as the others. That's a known... for now. Ahaha.**

 **Love you guys and I hope you liked it, everlark4ever75 xx**


End file.
